Illusion
by vieuxlivre
Summary: Dans un monde gouverné par Voldemort, reste t il encore un espoir pour Hermione Granger ou tout n'est il qu'illusion ? éventuellement HGSS
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JKR à l'exception de l'histoire qui est mienne. _

_**N/A** cette histoire prend en compte les derniers éléments que nous a fournis JKR à l'occasion du tome 6._

_Si vous désirez laisser un commentaire, il sera plus que bienvenue. Bien sûr, tout commentaire constructif est accepté qu'il soit positif ou négatif ! Ils nourrissent l'auteur et surtout me permettent de voir si vous avez aimé !_

* * *

Chapitre 1 

La pluie était fine, une de ces petites pluies qui vous transperçaient les os, une de celles où une fois rentré chez-vous, bien au chaud, votre seul souci était alors de boire une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud. Un bon thé préparé dans les règles de l'art, comme tout bon Anglais apprend à le faire dès la naissance ou presque.

Hélas, aujourd'hui, pour Hermione comme pour ses compagnons d'infortune, il n'y aurait pas de thé chaud et encore moins de chez-soi douillet. Il n'y en aurait plus jamais. Hermione avait été une sorcière puissante, respectée, la plus brillante de sa génération, l'amie d'Harry Potter, elle avait été membre du célébrissime Trio. Héla, Le-Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu n'avait pas vaincu.

Hermione ferma les yeux, resserrant son pauvre châle autour de ses épaules, elle pressa le pas ; la pluie s'intensifiait, il faisait sombre et il fallait qu'elle se dépêche avant que le couvre-feu ne commence. Elle ne devait plus penser à l'avant, à _L'Avant_ comme l'appelait désormais. Elle appartenait dorénavant à un autre monde, un monde que personne n'aurait voulu voir et auquel personne n'avait jamais cru. En fait, tout avait changé le jour où ce Traitre avait assassiné froidement le professeur Dumbledore. Un petit sourire las se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, son visage autrefois jeune et lisse portait les signes d'une usure et d'une fatigue trop tôt rencontrées. Elle paraissait plus de trente ans lorsqu'elle en avait à peine plus de vingt. Ses cheveux, détrempées par la pluie, pendaient en longue plaques autour de son visage ; elle portait une robe de sorcier marron, sale et usée jusqu'à la corde mais signe inéluctable de sa condition. Son vieux châle bleu avait été l'objet d'un salaire offert par ses patrons.

Hermione Granger n'était plus qu'une domestique de bas étage, Sang-de-Bourbe, elle ne pouvait pas être femme de chambre, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher des Sang-Purs ou des Sang-Mêlés en pesonne. Elle n'était qu'une souillon, bonne à récurer les cheminées, à faire les courses qu'on lui demandait, même un elfe de maison était mieux traité. Mais voyez-vous, les elfes de maison ne faisaient pas tout. Ces Sang-Purs étaient aristocrates jusqu'au bout des ongles et pour eux, rien ne remplaçaient le travail humain, parce qu'après tout, les elfes de maison n'étaient plus si nombreux et surtout, ne comprenaient pas tout ce que l'on attendait d'eux et argument extrême, ils n'étaient pas gratuit eux. Certes, ils ne faisaient pas payer, mais il fallait bien les acheter. Et comble de l'ironie, Hermione n'était pas payée en Gallions sonnants et trébuchants mais en vêtements et en bon repas chauds une ou deux fois l'an. Hermione n'était plus qu'une plus qu'une Moins-Que-Rien, elle n'avait plus le droit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Et pour s'en assurer, on lui faisait boire, tout comme à ses semblables, chaque mois, au Centre de Contrôle, une petite potion rouge qui paralysait sa magie juste ce qu'il fallait. Parce que voyez-vous, en tant que Moins-Que-Rien, elle avait une petite baguette magique qui lui permettant de lancer quelques sorts inoffensifs comme un léger _Wingardium Leviosa _pour ne pas porter ses courses ; mais au fond, l'usage de la magie la fatiguait tellement, qu'Hermione préférait porter les commissions. Cette baguette, elle ne l'avait pas sur elle, elle l'avait laissée chez ses patrons sur ordre du _Décret N° KJZ-84236b relatif à l'usage de la Magie par les Impurs_ interdisant l'usage de la magie en dehors du travail. Elle ne pourrait donc pas se sécher en arrivant.

Hermione, qui pensait trop, ne faisait pas attention où elle mettait les pieds, trébucha et tomba dans une flaque d'eau. Elle n'avait pas la force de se relever, elle était si fatiguée ; sa journée avait commencé avant l'aube et la soirée était déjà bien avancée. A une autre époque, Hermione aurait pleuré, pleuré pour sa vie perdue, pour ses amis morts, disparus, pour ceux qui avaient survécu et qui, comme elle, étaient abandonnés à leur triste sort. Mais aujourd'hui, après plus de trois ans passés ici, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, une coquille vide, un automate. Des pas secs retentirent au loin, il fallait qu'elle se relève et vite, une troupe de contrôle certainement. Hermione se remit debout avec difficulté, elle avait chuté lourdement sur le sol pavé, elle aurait très certainement quelques bleus le lendemain. Pourtant, malgré la douleur, elle se remit à avancer, d'un petit pas lent ; d'une main tremblante, engourdie par le froid, elle resserra son châle mouillé autour de ses épaules et courba la tête, une Moins-Que-Rien ne pouvait se permettre d'être fière.

La patrouille passa sans la remarquer, sans la contrôler, après tout, elle n'était qu'une inoffensive petite chose. Pour autant, Hermione laissa échapper un souffle qu'inconsciemment elle avait retenu. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à se faire remarquer ni à être l'objet d'une série d'_Endoloris_ ou tout simplement d'être rouée de coups. Elle en avait fait l'amère expérience au début lorsque son tempérament de Gryffondor était trop fort. Elle avait osé défier du regard un capitaine des Mangemorts et elle avait été brisée pratiquement laissée pour morte au fond d'une ruelle, d'une ruelle identique à celle-ci, dans le ghetto des Moins-Que-Rien. Seule une main secourable l'avait aidée. Colin Crivey. Un autre Moins-Que-Rien enfermé comme elle dans ce ghetto, il l'avait soigné du mieux qu'il pouvait, ils étaient devenu amis et peut-être un peu plus, mais voilà, un jour Colin avait soudainement disparu, personne ne savait pourquoi ni comment. Et Hermione effondrée, avait décidé que Colin avait emporté où qu'il soit, sa dernière part d'humanité avec lui, Hermione ne se nouait plus d'amitié avec personne, elle ne supporterait plus d'être à nouveau blessée et meurtrie d'une nouvelle manière.

Hermione arriva à destination. Elle habitait dans un vieil immeuble de Londres, plus une masure qu'autre chose, mais la sorcière était bien contente d'avoir un toit. Au loin, les cloches se mirent à sonner indiquant l'heure du couvre feu, Hermione entra rapidement dans le vestibule, mieux valait être dedans qu'à l'extérieur. A l'heure du couvre feu, les Mangemorts lançaient un sort de Détection, tout personne qui ne devait pas se trouver là où elle était en subirait les conséquences, fouille, contrôle et peut-être même passage à tabac. Or, Hermione ne souhaitait pas particulièrement se faire rappeler au bon souvenir de Severus Snape, chef de la milice du Grand Seigneur, comme on appelait désormais Lord Voldemort. Snape était connu pour sa cruauté, ses pouvoirs n'avaient plus de limite, il était le bras droit du Grand Seigneur depuis qu'il avait achevé Dumbledore un peu moins de quatre ans auparavant, autant dire une éternité.

La sorcière épuisée grimaça à l'idée à de monter les escaliers mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Les vieux escaliers de bois grincèrent sous son poids, Hermione entendit quelques murmures de protestation mais guère plus, car après tout, les Moins-Que-Rien avaient pris l'habitude de ne jamais se plaindre. Peut-être que cette petite potion rouge, mensuelle, retirait également de leur esprit toute force de rébellion et d'opposition. Par chance, elle habitait au premier étage, au fond d'un couloir mal éclairé. Elle avança péniblement, sa main fébrile cherchant dans sa poche sa petite clef. Sa porte était ordinaire, n'importe qui aurait pu la forcer ou utiliser un simple _Alohomora_, mais il n'y avait rien à voler et puis honnêtement qui s'abaisserait à voler une Moins-Que-Rien, pourtant, cette petite clef lui donnait une impression d'intimité. D'une main tremblante, elle fit jouer la clef dans la serrure et poussa la porte. Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Elle habitait une sorte de studio, une grande pièce vide à l'exception d'un lit en fer, d'une chaise en paille près de la fenêtre, d'un petit coffre de bois près de la porte où elle déposait ses affaires et d'une petite table contre le mur, à droite de son lit, sur laquelle étaient posés d'ordinaire un broc et sa cuvette ; elle n'avait pas l'eau courante. La pièce était vide, il n'y avait aucune trace de magie, mais quelqu'un était venu ; ce soir, sur sa petite table de bois, une bougie éclairait doucement la pièce, une petite enveloppe posée tout à côté. Hermione referma doucement la porte derrière elle, la flamme vacilla mais ne s'éteignit pas. La sorcière était captivée par cette enveloppe, mille questions jaillirent dans sa tête mais la première de toutes était _« dois-je l'ouvrir ? »._


	2. Chapter 2

Le claquement sec de ses bottes sur le parquet mal ciré était assourdissant, il s'agissait du seul bruit qu'elle entendait. Il faisait des allers et retours rapides, il marchait de long en large, probablement devant elle et puis repartait dans l'autre sens. Parfois, il tournait autour d'elle, tel un rapace, une sorte de prédateur. Assise sur sa chaise de paille, ligotée, elle ne voyait rien ; sa tête était trop lourde pour qu'elle puisse la tenir droite. Ses cheveux lui retombaient devant les yeux qu'elle avait fermés parce que c'était plus facile comme cela, elle n'avait plus la force de se tenir droite et encore moins de le regarder. La tête dodelinant sur sa poitrine, elle n'entendait que ce bruit sec, effrayant et tout à la fois rassurant par sa continuité. Il était la seule chose qu'elle entendait « tac, tac, tac, tac ! »

Et puis brusquement, le silence se fit, un silence plus assourdissant et plus terrifiant que jamais.

Que se passait-il ?

Tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Instinctivement, la peur lui rongeait les entrailles. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir bien longtemps. Une poigne de fer lui saisit le menton, la meurtrissant un peu plus, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Elle ne résistait pas, c'était au-delà de ses forces, elle ne ressentait même plus la douleur.

Sa voix froide était dénuée de toute émotion : « Il ne faut pas me quitter, petite demoiselle, la partie ne fait que commencer !» et d'un geste vif et saccadé, il lui lança un _Ennervatum_ !

Et brusquement, la douleur revint, elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, ses yeux se mirent à pleurer ; le salaud l'avait ranimée alors qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde stupéfixiée. Il l'avait ranimée pour le seul plaisir sadique de la voir souffrir un peu plus. Sa voix hostile se fit suave presque douce « Ah, voila qui est mieux, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? » Elle ne tiqua même pas à l'emploi, si inattendu, de son prénom. Sa longue main fine lui caressait doucement la joue, son pouce essuyant délicatement les larmes qui coulaient ; elle vit un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, révélant des dents jaunâtres, on aurait presque dit le geste attentif d'un amant. Elle se détendit, son corps la trahissait malgré elle. Ce geste tendre, cette voix presque amicale eurent raison de son esprit fatigué. Son corps se relâchait, de même que ses barrières mentales. Il le sentit et son sourire s'élargit. Elle ne regardait pas ses yeux, elle ne fixait que cet étrange sourire. Presque gentiment, il lui demanda ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle en avait fait. Son esprit, bien que gourd par la douleur et la fatigue, ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Elle ne comprenait pas, que voulait-il ? Elle ne savait rien, elle n'était qu'une Impure, une Moins-Que-Rien, elle faisait bien son travail, ses maîtres, les Youdle, ne lui avaient jamais rien reproché.

Et puis, comme si de rien était, il recula de trois pas pour mieux la toiser. Et aussi soudainement qu'il avait été attentif, tendre ; sa main droite s'éleva dans les airs avant de s'abattre avec force sur son joue gauche, son cou craquant, sa tête roulant vers la droite sous la force sur choc. Elle en fut presque sonnée, le gout métallique du sang lui emplissait la bouche. Elle avait envie de vomir, elle se sentait partir. Il allait la tuer, là comme ça. Elle espérait pourtant qu'il utiliserait un _Avada Kedavra_. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix que lorsqu'elle entendit sa réponse cruelle : « tss-tss ! Petite garce, si tu crois qu'un Demi-Sang, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, teintera sa magie d'impureté, tu te fourvoies.» Et avec cela, il la gifla une nouvelle fois si fortement qu'elle sentit une de ses dents se déchausser, son nez craquer et un nouvel afflux de sang lui emplir la bouche. Elle allait mourir comme un chien, pour quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. Une seule pensée lui traversait désormais l'esprit « Oh mon dieu, venez-moi en aide ! »

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, assise dans son lit, le souffle court. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, à son visage. Il n'y avait rien. Dehors la tempête faisait rage. Un éclair zébra le ciel, éclairant la petite d'une lumière blanchâtre. Hermione cligna des yeux, mais elle eut le temps de voir qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne. Elle ne possédait aucune armoire derrière laquelle on pouvait se cacher. Ses possessions terrestres étaient désormais bien maigres. Fébrile, la gorge sèche, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes (et par chance la lumière plus que bienvenue de plusieurs éclairs) pour se rassurer. Tremblante, elle se pencha sur sa gauche ; sa main tâtonna, elle toucha maladroitement sa bougie, qu'elle manqua de faire tomber mais qu'elle saisit avec fermeté, comme si elle s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage. Comme à regret, elle la posa sur ses genoux, sa main repartant à l'aventure dans le noir le plus profond. Avec succès, ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa petite boite d'allumettes qu'elle ouvrit avec difficulté tellement elle tremblait. Elle parvint tout de même à craquer une allumette, afin d'allumer sa bougie. La petite flamme jaune chassa l'obscurité et les ombres d'une bonne partie de la pièce. Cette petite flamme jaune lui réchauffa le cœur et chassa toutes les peurs et angoisses que cet horrible cauchemar avait insufflées en elle.

Toujours assise dans son lit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle tenait la bougie dans les mains et ne quittait pas la flamme des yeux. Son esprit d'une logique incroyable s'était remis en branle. Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé ? Et qui plus est pourquoi avait-elle eu un cauchemar ? Elle croyait que la potion que l'on donnait aux gens de son espèce annihilait tout en eux, y compris le rêve. Elle n'avait pas rêvé et encore moins cauchemardé depuis près de trois ans, depuis que le sort avait fait d'elle une Moins-Que-Rien. Et pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de Snape ? Certes il était chef de la milice, mais jamais il ne s'abaisserait à interroger, ou plutôt torturer une Impure. D'ailleurs, jamais il ne l'avait interrogée personnellement. Privée de tout pouvoir, bien qu'ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et amie d'Harry Potter, elle n'était rien. Elle ne représentait aucun danger et n'était une menace pour personne. Elle n'était qu'un numéro parmi tant d'autres. Hermione secoua la tête de dépit. Elle décida, pour éviter tout problème, tout cauchemar et surtout pour retrouver le sommeil avec facilité qu'elle dormirait avec de la lumière, tout comme lorsque petite, sa mère laissait une veilleuse près de son lit pour chasser tous les monstres imaginaires qui peuplaient son âme d'enfant. Elle sourit un instant à ce souvenir avant de poser de poser la bougie sur la table. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut, sur le sol, l'étrange enveloppe qu'elle avait reçue le soir même. Elle ne s'en était même pas rappelée. Elle avait du tomber lorsqu'elle avait cherché à attraper bougie et allumettes. Elle ne l'avait pas ouverte. Elle ne savait trop pourquoi. Peut-être que la devise de Maugrey Fol Œil « _Vigilance Constante »_ l'habitait toujours ? Ou bien, peut-être qu'elle avait été trop fatiguée pour l'ouvrir. Epuisée par une longue journée de travail, transie jusqu'aux os, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu la tête à cela. Il lui aurait fallu vérifier la présence d'éventuels maléfices et autre Portoloin cachés. Son besoin de sommeil et de repos l'avaient emporté sur une absence de curiosité patente.

Hermione regarda longuement ce morceau de papier qui paraissait tellement ordinaire que c'en était désespérant ; l'enveloppe, de la taille de celles que l'on utilisait d'habitude pour un faire-part, semblait bien inoffensive.

La jeune sorcière se leva, elle grimaça un instant lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol froid et un peu humide de sa petite chambre, elle n'osait pas parler de studio. Presque sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione contourna la mystérieuse missive et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Elle posa sa bougie sur le sol, s'agenouilla et ouvrit son petit de coffre de bois qui grinça. Il contenait tout ce qu'elle possédait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Elle en sortit une assiette en fer blanc ainsi que deux fourchettes. Reprenant sa bougie, elle se dirigea de nouveau en direction de la mystérieuse enveloppe.

Elle posa de nouveau la bougie sur le sol, l'assiette tout près de l'enveloppe de papier et réfléchit un instant, se mordillant légèrement les lèvres alors qu'elle s'asseyait par terre, en tailleur. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage, lui rendant presque sa jeunesse perdue. Hermione ne tenait pas du tout à toucher le papier, s'il s'agissait d'un Portoloin, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le touche de ses mains nues. Cela pouvait être un piège et elle ne voulait pas terminer sa vie torturée et peut-être même violée par on ne savait quel Mangemort complètement fou. Elle frissonna lorsque les images encore vivides de son cauchemar lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire. Elle était et resterait toujours une Gryffondor, elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle tenait trop à la vie, même dans ces conditions. Ou à tout le moins, elle ne voulait pas mourir dans d'horribles souffrances pour rien.

Hermione enserra l'enveloppe entre ses couverts et la posa sur l'assiette. Cela n'était pas facile tant le papier était mince, à croire que l'enveloppe était vide. La sorcière, en cet instant, regretta plus que d'habitude son absence de baguette. De simples sorts auraient permis en un rien de temps de s'assurer de la non-dangerosité de l'objet.

Et parce qu'elle n'était pas censée recevoir du courrier, du moins un courrier qu'elle n'aurait pas ouvert -- au moindre contrôle surprise d'un des sbires de Snape, elle pourrait avoir des problèmes -- Hermione enflamma l'enveloppe. Elle regarda le papier se consumer, des volutes de fumée noires confirmèrent qu'il n'y avait eu aucun maléfice de jeté sur l'enveloppe. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une erreur alors ; on avait certainement confondu sa porte avec celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione n'avait en effet aucune relation, personne à qui écrire ou qui pouvait lui écrire en retour.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'à peine consumée, l'enveloppe réapparut aussitôt, intacte et toujours aussi fine. Cela se pouvait-il que… ?

------------------------------------------------

Notes d'auteur

1. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir pour tout vous avouer. Parce qu'ils m'ont fait très plaisir, j'ai donc décidé de publier un peu plus vite que prévu ce deuxième chapitre.

_2. Youdle_ est le nom d'un arbitre tué lors d'un match de Quidditch en 1357 (source EHP)

3. Le titre du Tome 6, _le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ ne me plait pas, je préfère celui de Demi-Sang (référence à l'Ancien Régime en France et à ses princes de Sang et de Demi-Sang). Vous me pardonnerez cet écart avec le texte originel mais je n'aime pas tellement la traduction de J-F Ménard. J'emploierai donc plus Demi-Sang que Sang-Mêlé, sauf pour parler du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

4. J'ai oublié de le préciser dans le premier chapitre, mais j'emploie le terme de Snape et non de Rogue, parce que je trouve que Snape est le seul nom que _Rogue_ puisse avoir. (me demande si je ne frise pas la folie mentale en cet instant :)


	3. Chapter 3

En un instant Hermione fut replongée dans un autre monde, dans une autre vie. L'Avant faisait son retour, il venait de la prendre complètement au dépourvu. La sorcière ne pouvait pas empêcher les images d'affluer dans sa tête. Tout en regardant l'enveloppe, comme hypnotisée par ce vulgaire morceau de papier, elle ne put que chuchoter : « _Spero Phoinikos_. »

Hermione n'était plus dans cette petite chambre misérable, elle n'était plus une Moins-Que-Rien ; elle était de nouveau Hermione Granger, une jeune sorcière pleine de talent qui avait foi en la vie, en l'avenir. Une sorcière qui n'avait peur de rien et qui était avide de servir une cause qu'elle croyait juste et invincible.

Elle était ailleurs, loin de Londres, en Haute-Ecosse, dans un château qui fut pendant plus de sept ans sa maison. Minerva McGonagall lui apprenait avec patience mais rigueur un mouvement de poignet, la précision du geste, la manière de tenir sa baguette pour mettre en œuvre le si spécial _Spero Phoinikos_.

« Hermione, il ne s'agit pas d'un simple sort, voyons, vous devez être capable de le faire en toute circonstance ! » La sorcière à l'allure rigide se leva soudainement de son bureau et vint se placer juste derrière la jeune Gryffondor. Elle lui saisit le poignet et la guida avec fermeté. Par-dessus ses lunettes, l'ancien professeur de métamorphose, la regardait droit dans les yeux en esquissant un petit sourire : « On recommence, encore une fois ! ». Et avec une certaine douceur, elle guida de nouveau Hermione. « Parfait, murmura-t-elle, à vous maintenant ». Elle lâcha le poignet de son élève. Elle se recula de quelques pas, et observa, les bras croisés la jeune fille.

Hermione se concentra jusqu'à faire le vide en elle avant de jeter le _Spero Phoinikos_. Cette fois, une gerbe d'étincelle rouge-orange jaillit de sa longue baguette en bois de saule. Hermione se retourna, souriante, elle aurait presque sauté au cou de la veille femme mais une certaine retenue l'en empêchait encore.

Elle reçut cette fois un franc sourire de la part de la sorcière Ecossaise qui pointa un instant son doigt en direction de la multitude de portraits de l'autre côté de la vaste pièce : « C'est Albus qui m'avait appris le Spero Phoinikos, vous savez. Moi aussi, j'ai eu un peu de mal. C'est un sortilège qui va bien au delà des simples connaissances requises pour les Buses, le professeur Flitwick aurait pu vous le confirmer. Et depuis que S… que ce traître sans nom l'a aussi… Enfin, vous savez ce que je veux dire, il n'est plus possible de recourir au _Patronus_ pour la transmission de messages. Surtout qu'**il** a pu en changer, et qu'il connaît ceux de tous nos membres, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que de fausses informations nous soient délivrées… » Minerva retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux un instant, elle avait l'air las et fatigué. Elle parut se perdre dans ses pensées, un moment. Hermione l'observait en silence, des années d'école, d'obéissance avaient forgé de forts automatismes qu'il était bien difficile d'oublier. Hermione n'adressait pas encore spontanément la parole à un ancien professeur. Minerva McGonagall remit ses lunettes et sourit de nouveau : « Voila qui est fait, Hermione, vous êtes à présent un membre à part entière de l'Ordre et même plus puisque vous maîtrisez ce sort. Bien sûr, ajouta, avec un clin d'œil, la responsable de l'Ordre du Phénix, je vous laisse bien sûr laisse le soin d'en faire part à Harry et Ron. Vous saurez mieux y faire que moi ! »

Le son particulier des lourdes cloches de Big Ben sortirent Hermione de ses pensées. Elle avait les joues humides, cette maudite enveloppe l'avait replongée sans préavis dans l'Avant, une période de sa vie qu'elle croyait bien enfouie et oubliée à jamais. Hermione s'essuya les joues, il ne fallait plus qu'elle y repense ; elle se leva d'un bond, toute fatigue oubliée, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard. Elle n'avait pas dormi, tout cela à cause de cette bien étrange enveloppe et voilà qu'à présent elle avait aussi perdu la notion du temps.

De la fenêtre aux carreaux sales, Hermione observa la Tour de l'Horloge dont le cadran illuminé indiquait qu'il était un tout petit peu plus de cinq heures. Si Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, elle n'en fut pas moins attristée, elle avait perdu de précieuses heures de sommeil. Il lui fallait désormais se préparer pour aller chez les Youlde, une bien longue journée l'attendait.

--------

La Lune dissimulée derrière de gros nuages éclairait à peine les rues de Londres qui étaient envahies par le brouillard matinal, si typique à cette époque de l'année.

Pourtant Hermione avançait d'un pas ferme. Dans sa poche, dans le creux de sa main se trouvait un morceau de papier. Une fois chez les Youlde, dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, elle ouvrirait l'enveloppe mais il lui faudrait un endroit tranquille. Hermione sourit, elle utiliserait les toilettes pour lire, personne ne viendrait la déranger là-bas. Au diable les conséquences ou les dangers ! Elle devait savoir, elle ne pouvait plus résister, elle avait été submergée par une vague d'espoir, un sentiment qu'elle avait appris à oublier, à refouler. Elle savait que le monde dans lequel elle vivait était terrible, froid et sans pitié pour les gens de son espèce. Elle n'avait aucun avenir, aucune vie. Si seulement cette enveloppe n'était pas une erreur, un piège ou juste un canular, et bien elle pourrait savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un comme elle, dans ce monde gouverné par Voldemort qui vivait et ressentait chaque jour ce qu'elle traversait. Elle aurait un compagnon dans l'adversité : quelqu'un, qui comme elle, s'était battu Avant pour un monde juste. Cette seule pensée lui réchauffait le cœur, un peu, trop peut-être.

Hermione arriva enfin à Westminster Bridge après une longue marche. Au même instant, Big Ben sonna la demie. Elle n'était pas en retard. De l'autre côté du pont se trouvait un point de contrôle, après tout, elle entrait dans la zone la plus protégée de Londres. Les Youdle étaient une ancienne et puissante famille sorcière, pourtant au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione, ses patrons, ou du moins leurs aïeux avaient entaché leur blason. Voyez-vous depuis que Cyprian avait été bêtement tué en arbitrant un match de Quidditch, les Youdle avaient obtenu, en réparation, auprès de la Fédération Britannique de Quidditch, le monopole de l'arbitrage… ce qui était considéré comme un affront à leur nom et à leur statut par les autres Sang-Purs qui ne les visitaient donc pas comme l'usage l'aurait voulu. Mais comme partout, peu importe les époques ou les dirigeants, l'argent achetait tout et les Youdle possédait une maison au cœur des quartiers chics de Londres, au cœur du pouvoir.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant. Elle ne voyait rien, même pas l'autre côté du pont, le brouillard l'en empêchait. Tout à coup, une longue silhouette apparut au loin sous les lampadaires. Hermione serra fortement son poing dans sa poche, ses doigts crispés se refermèrent autour de la précieuse enveloppe. Elle baissa la tête, ralentit le pas et se mit à respirer doucement. Elle ne devait pas montrer sa peur. Qui pouvait bien marcher de si bonne heure sur ce pont ? Cette personne ne portait pas la cape rouge vermillon des milices du Grand Seigneur, cela n'était pas normal. Elle ne voyait jamais personne d'habitude sur ce pont, en fait personne qui ne soit pas un Moins-Que-Rien… Mais, que se passait-il ?

Hermione s'arrêta net puis se rapprocha doucement de la rambarde près d'un lampadaire dont la lumière pale, dans le brouillard, n'éclairait pas grand-chose. La sorcière sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

Hermione scruta le pont, rien ne semblait anormal pourtant. La silhouette se rapprocha un peu plus. Le sorcier, ou la sorcière, portait une cape très sombre, noire peut-être. Les pas n'étaient pas précis, la personne semblait tituber. La jeune femme recula dans l'ombre espérant que le brouillard la dissimulerait complètement cette fois. Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, Hermione regretta sa belle baguette en saule, elle aurait tant souhaité pouvoir jeter un sortilège de Désillusion et disparaître pour de bon, hélas, elle espérait que le brouillard suffirait. Hermione savait qu'elle ne devait absolument pas se faire voir. L'homme ou la femme dont elle ne voyait que la silhouette, n'était qu'une proie, la manière dont elle marchait, dont elle regardait furtivement en arrière. Tout trahissait une certaine anxiété. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien d'une proie et quiconque serait vu tout près, subirait le même sort ; surtout lorsqu'on appartenait à la catégorie des Moins-Que-Rien, autant dire que votre vie ne valait guère plus qu'une poignée de Noises.

Bientôt, Hermione entendit des bruits de pas, des voix qui criaient : « Par ici, par ici. Sur Westminster Bridge, vite ! » Hermione recula encore un peu jusqu'à ce que ses pieds heurtent le parapet, elle se mordit la lèvre, elle ne devait pas émettre le moindre de son. Elle ne voyait plus rien, il faisait encore nuit et la Lune venait de disparaître derrière un lourd nuage, la chance était avec elle. La sorcière ne se fiait qu'à ce qu'elle entendait, les minutes semblèrent être des heures mais finalement la proie, les Mangemorts, tous passèrent sans la remarquer et tout fut calme à nouveau. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement ; la chance semblait réellement l'accompagner ce soir. Peut-être un signe qu'elle avait le droit d'espérer de nouveau. Bien que tremblant légèrement, la sorcière se servit du parapet comme d'un guide et se mit à avancer, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en retard, elle ne pouvait pas traîner. A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas, qu'elle entendit derrière elle quelqu'un murmurer : « _Stupéfix_. »

------------------------------------------------

1. Spero Phoinikos. Il n'est pas facile d'inventer des sorts. Il s'agit d'un mélange entre _Spero Spatronum_ et de Phoinikos, forme déclinée de Phoinix en grec. Prononcer « Foillenikosss » hehehe. Ai trouvé les informations sur la page discussion du Phénix de Wikipedia.

2. baguette en bois de saule parce qu'idéale pour les charmes et enchantements. Source EHP

3. Je ne sais plus si les membres de l'Ordre se transmettent des messages par _Patronus_ ou non. Je n'ai pas le temps de relire les livres, j'ai été incapable de trouver l'info dans le EHP/HPL. Il se peut donc bien que je ai lu ça dans une quelconque fic. En tout cas, cette idée n'est pas de moi.

4. Je ne connais pas très bien Londres, vous me pardonnerez une géographie hasardeuse, bien que je me sois aidée des plans que fournit Wikipédia (version anglaise)

5. Désolée pour la mise à jour un peu tardive, mais j'aime à avoir un chapitre écrit en avance pour ne pas être influencée par les commentaires éventuels. Le chapitre suivant étant bien avancé, j'ai décidé de publier ce jour ! Par contre, je ne suis pas très rapide, outre la vraie vie, ce n'est pas facile d'écrire quelque chose de sombre ; quoique tout ne sera pas toujours sombre, je vous le garantis. Attention, je ne parle pas de la fin, on en est loin !


End file.
